Im a Loser baby, So why don't u kill me?
by Ibrahil
Summary: Crossover de Glee/Simple Plan. David Dessrosier/Kurt Hummel.


Titulo: Im a Loser baby, So why don't u kill me?

Autor: Ibrahil.

Calificación: Nc17

Advertencias: algo de Hurt!.

Tipo: Challenge

Parejas: David/Kurt. David/Pierre. Mencion Finn/Puck.

David POV's

Dolor… una palabra tan común en mi vida, un sentimiento horrible que comienza cuando apenas estoy abriendo los ojos al despertarme, con el horrible despertador. Me arreglo en silencio para ir a la preparatoria, con cuidado de no despertar a la cosa que tengo por padre que dormita desparramado sobre el sofá. El olor es insoportable. Salgo por la maltrecha puerta y al cerrarla se desprenden varios pedazos de cemento de la pared. Asqueroso lugar! Mascullo por lo bajo mientras me acomodo el suéter. Me siento en la acera que hay frente a mi casa y comienzo a pasarme el delineador. Hoy no tenia nada interesante que hacer, a veces no sabia si quería o no ver a Pierre, sabia que debía ser agradecido, pero a veces era mejor estar solo. Caminar a la escuela nunca ha sido de mi agrado, en el camino por mas que intente concentrarme en la fuerte música rock me es imposible, imposible no pensar en todas las razones por las cuales mi vida apesta

Me paso la mano por mi cabello, tristemente corto por que Pierre me había dicho que me sentaba mejor corto. Aunque con el tiempo tuve que aceptar lo corto que era.

El colegio sigue igual a como lo deje el viernes, aburrido, con gente estúpida correteando de un lado a otro. Y ahí esta Pierre, sentado en uno de esos bancos dobles que hay en el patio de McKinley, cuando me estoy acercando se voltea a verme y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, que bien que esta de buen humor.

Pierre volteo a verlo cuando sintió la mirada sobre el, observo lo hermoso que se veía David. David se sentó a su lado casi tímidamente, con la cabeza gacha y levantado la mirada. Una punzada de odio y desprecio atravesó repentinamente a Pierre

-Es muy temprano para que estés aquí no?- dice con desprecio mientras observa a un par de chicas hablando animadamente una banquetas mas allá. David lo mira dolido.

-Me levante temprano…

-Pues no debiste- Pierre se levanta rápidamente y comienza a dirigirse hacia la entrada del colegio.

Kurt observo la escena desde lejos, como odiaba a ese chico. Para que lo tenia de novio si lo iba a tratar como mierda. Observo como David caminaba con la cabeza gacha siguiendo a Pierre. Suspiro y siguió caminando.

David estaba deprimido de nuevo, el día había sido un asco como siempre, en educación física el profesor volvió a cronometrarlo, nunca había sido bueno en los deportes, aunque no siempre fue así, cuando era pequeño y su padre jugaba al basket con el era siempre tan divertido, y el era muy bueno, pero después de que se divorcio de su madre y esta comenzara a beber y a ir a bares y de repente se apareció un día diciendo que se casaba de nuevo. Ósea que ahora tenia que lidiar con dos borrachos que se enfadaban a la mínima. Y cuando se ponía furioso y gritaba y pataleaba recibía a cambio moretones y cortadas sangrantes por todo su cuerpo.

David suspiro fuerte, se sentía tan estúpido recordando el pasado mientras intentaba retener el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones, podía ver como Pierre se burlaba de el como el resto de los demás alumnos, vio a Finn a lo lejos practicando con su equipo de football americano, lo vio alzar la mano e intento devolver el gesto con la cabeza pero ya le estaba empezando a fallar los sentidos, siempre le pasaba.

Recordó la primera vez que se sintió así, así de desfallecido, casi muerto, lo recordaba perfectamente, hace tres años, fue mientras se curaba los moretones en el baño, dejados por el rudo puño de su padre.

El ver toda esa sangre brotando de su cuerpo le dio a su joven mente la macabra idea de terminar con su existencia, por eso tomo las tijeras con las que cortaba las vendas. El corte fue rápido, la sangre salpico silenciosamente el lavabo. Una mueca de dolor y de asco cruzo por su rostro. Se desparramo en el suelo mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Unos minutos después el pecho le dolía mientras intentaba atrapar el aire de donde no tenía.

Su rostro choco fuertemente contra la tierra trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, se había caído torpemente en la tierra. Sintió unas finas manos tocándole el rostro, y luego un hermosamente embriagante perfume.

Intento abrir los ojos pero algo demasiado azul lo cegó, como unos ojos demasiado azules; cerro los ojos para volverlos abrir y vio a Finn, quien lo veía con preocupación y decía algo, pero un zumbido en los oídos le impedía escucharlo.

-Finn…-intento decir pero no salió mas que graznido.

-Estarás…llevaremos…enfermería.-escucho que medio decía Finn.

David solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, luego los abrió y le sonrió. _Creo que me desmaye_.

-Vamos Finn apúrate!- David escucho la fina voz que le reclamaba a Finn.

-Cálmate! Me pones mas nervioso de lo que estoy.- eso hizo que David se diera cuenta de que Finn lo llevaba cargado.

-Por que coño me estas cargando!- le reclamo intentando moverse, pero solo pudo gemir de dolor.

-Quédate quieto!- le reclamo esa aguda voz tan…bonita.

Llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Marccia Bekel, observo con gran preocupación cuando Finn coloco a David en la camilla.

-Que te ocurrió David? No me digas que ese asqueroso de Pi….

-Solo me desmaye en el campo mientras trotaba.- le interrumpió precipitadamente. Ella solo lo vio con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Se desmayo?- le pregunto a Finn la mujer de piel oscura.

-Si, estaba trotando y de repente se cayo al suelo. Pero creo que se golpeo duro la cabeza.- dijo Kurt. Cuando hablo fue cuando David reparo en su presencia. Lo había visto varias veces en el campus, ja! _Era imposible no verlo con todas esa ropas raras que se ponía. _Sabia que estaba en Glee Club por que Finn lo había mencionado un par de veces cuando había ido a pasar un fin de semana en su casa y por que el mismo tocaba en la banda que a veces ayudaba al club.

También estaba en la clase de E.F con el. Claro por eso estaba allí, quizás sabia que Finn era su primo y lo había llamado.

-Bien, supongo que puedo llamarte Finn si necesita que lo lleves a casa.?- le pregunto Marccia a Finn quien veía preocupado a David.

-Claro…no hay problema con eso.

-Hey! Estoy aquí!- dijo indignándose por que tomaran decisiones por el. Era algo que siempre le había molestado.

-Bien. Pueden retirarse los dos. Gracias por traerlo.- le dijo cortésmente. Los aludidos salieron de la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada preocupada a David.-Así que te desmayaste?- dijo dándole una mirada fea. Este solo le sonrío de vuelta.- Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste? Algo saludable.

-Cuando me invitaste a tu casa el lunes…

-David! Te dije claramente! Que si necesitabas algo me lo pidieras.

-No quiero molestarte… Puedes darme algo para el cansancio?

-No!, te daré dinero para la cafetería. Lo ultimo que te falta es ser un drogadicto!- salió al pasillo y volvió con Finn. David hizo una mueca.-Ayúdalo a cambiarse. Y llévalo a la cafetería. Y trata de hacerlo entrar en razón a ver si se larga de esa casa de desquiciados de una vez. Finn sonrió tontamente.

-Vamos!

-Se caminar Finn!

-Oww claro que sabes, pero no quiero que termines cayéndote al suelo otra vez.- dijo mientras lo sujetaba fuerte de la cintura. Salieron al pasillo, casi no había nadie a esa hora, con suerte las duchas estarían libres, Finn lo atrajo mas hacia el y David solo pudo gruñir.

Cuando doblaron a la izquierda, se toparon con Puck, quien miro a David y luego a Finn y luego a David otra vez.

-Es tu primo no?- pregunto. Finn sonrió.

-Sip, se desmayo en E.F. lo llevo a las duchas.

-Ahhh…Yo que tu no lo llevaría allí, el mierda de Pierre esta allí.- esa frase hizo que David bajara la mirada al piso.-Oh espera, es tu novio el basura ese cierto?

-jejeje supongo que si.- Se soltó de Finn- Puedo ir solo.

-David….

David POV's

No era de extrañar que Finn se pusiera así conmigo, siempre le gustaba cuidarme. Y aparte de Marccia, el era el único que sabia de los moretones que los golpes de mi padre dejaban, solo que mi padre había dejado de golpearme hace unos meses atrás y los pocos golpes que tengo, y que por supuesto no son visibles a todo el mundo, no se debían a mi padre.

Si no a mi nuevo enemigo adquirido hace 5 meses, Pierre, nunca me había sentido tan enamorado ni tan adolorido a la vez. Ya sabía yo que siempre había sido un poco masoquista. Al principio fue adorable, me abrí a el completamente, contándole todo sobre mis delirios suicidas, sobre mis intentos también, el _intento _guiarme por el buen camino y de repente nos hicimos novios. Fue una época muy feliz en mi vida, pero a las pocas semanas cambio.

Se convirtió en un monstro, casi literalmente, me despreciaba horriblemente, era rudo y tosco conmigo, y cuando yo decidía que era suficiente, me rogaba que me quedara, me besaba hasta que no sentía los labios y lo hacíamos hasta quedar exhaustos, y luego venían los golpes, las amenazas de que si intentaba dejarlo otra vez seria peor.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y me apoye contra la pared del pasillo. Cuando me calme un poco decidí seguir caminando a las duchas, todavía estaba un poco mareado. Cuando entre el fue lo primero que vi. Con su sonrisa como si fuera el mas inocente.

-Pierre.- digo bajito.

-Así que te desmayaste como una nenita en el campo no?- me dijo con sorna.- no eres mas que un inútil.

-Lo siento…lamento no ser el novio perfecto para ti.- le dije caminando con mi ropa a uno de las duchas.

-Que fue eso!- Pierre me tomo fuerte del brazo. Y me jalo hacia, estampándome su puño en la cara, caí al piso fuertemente lastimándome el cuerpo de nuevo. Me jalo la camisa para levantarme del suelo.- Por que me haces hacerte esto? Sabes que te amo.

-PIERRE MALDITO!- Finn entro en la habitación y tomo a Pierre de la camisa y lo estampo contra los casilleros. Estaba furioso.

-Finn! No le hagas nada!- le suplique. Lo de menos que quería era que le pasara algo a Finn.

-Puck!- grito Finn. Y Puck me levanto del suelo y me llevo a las duchas.

-Dúchate!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio. Y luego salió. Yo me quede ahí, con la camisa ensangrentada, me la quite rápidamente tratando de ignorar el olor y los malos recuerdos que conllevaba.

Cuando salí de la ducha y camine a los vestidores Puck estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos. Me miro y me señalo mi ropa. Comencé a vestirme.

-Donde esta Finn?

-En la oficina de Figgins.

-Que! Lo atraparon por pelear?- dijo cubriendo su pecho lleno de moretones con la camisa rápidamente.

-Idiota. Fue a decirle a Figgins que Pierre intento violarte aquí!-respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-QUEEEEEEEE! Pero el…

-Me vale mierda que intentaba hacer contigo…así que no me des explicaciones. Vístete.

Fin David POV's

Kurt observaba a David caminando al lado de Puck casi como si fuera obligado. Se sentía tan bien hacer una buena acción. Cuando entro al equipo de football americano lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de lo atractivo que era David, por que lo había visto varias veces en las duchas. El ya lo había visto varias veces en el Glee Club tocando alguna canción para el club, pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle.

Un día mientras salía de la ducha y se sentaba en los banquitos de afuera lo observo salir del baño frotándose la cara con un paño y con el pecho lleno de moretones. No le tomo mucho tiempo averiguar la causa de dicho desastre, Pierre.

Y también fue muy fácil comprobar su teoría, una tarde después de salir del Glee Club, vio a Finn hablando animadamente con el, después de que Finn saliera, Kurt se fue detrás de el y le pregunto si conocía a el chico de la manera mas inocente, y Finn le conto que eran primos. Kurt entonces supo que el debía saber algo así que presiono a Finn, la verdad no tanto, para que le dijera si Pierre era el causante de esos moretones, la expresión que hizo Finn le dio la razón claramente.

Ese mismo día comenzó su asedio contra Finn, rogándole que hiciera lago por el chico. Pero Finn no sabia con claridad que hacer, siempre ponía excusas del tipo mi tía se enfadaría si la molesto, mi mama ya no se habla con ella, y un montón de tonterías mas.

Por eso Kurt acudió a su persona de confianza numero dos, papa.

Burt le dijo que probablemente si David no lo había denunciado era por algo, y que lo mejor era tomarlo en el acto.

Tal y como había sucedido el día de hoy, Finn lo había atrapado mientras intentaba darle otra golpiza a David.

Kurt sonrió y decidió que quizás ya era hora de irse a casa. Camino por el campus tranquilamente, como esperando que algo pasara, y paso.

-Kurt!- la voz de Finn lo hizo detenerse y voltearse asombrado.

-Hey…

-Hey! Oye puedo contarte algo?- dijo mirando nerviosamente a todos lados.

-Claro…que ocurre?

-Bueno como ya debes saber expulsaron a Pierre- dijo no pudiendo evitar la emoción en su voz.

-Si me lo imaginaba.- le respondió sonriendo ante lo infantil que podía ser Finn.

-Bien!. Bueno el problema es que….-miro dubitativamente a todos lados.- El no era el único que golpea a David…su padre…su padrastro también lo hace.

-Que! Quieres decir que no hicimos nada?

-Si lo ves desde ese punto si.

-No puede ser- dijo dejándose caer contra la pared.- Espera…y por que no se va a vivir contigo?

-Bueno…aparte de que el lugar es muy pequeño no tenemos dinero para mantenerlo, y el no quiere molestarle a mi mama. Aunque si nos vamos a ese tema- dijo pensativo- también podría mudarse a tu casa no? Quiero decir tu eres rico y eso…

-A mi…casa? Por que a mi casa!

-Hey! Fuiste tu el que comenzó este problema…!

-Pero…yo no creo…-suspiro, no era tan malo después de todo. – le preguntare a papa a ver que opina.

-Bien!

Kurt llego a a su casa y se sentó en el sofá un rato, paso un buen tiempo hasta que su padre llego.

-Kurt! Por que no te pasaste por el taller.?- pregunto observándolo a ver si encontraba alguna señal de que lo hubieran golpeado.

-papa! Es que estaba muy cansado por las clases de deportes. Lamento no haber ido a ayudarte.

-Hmmm no te preocupes. Que vas a hacer de comida?

-Eeeh…No se todavía. Puedo preguntarte algo

-Dispara.

-Recuerdas el amigo que te conté hace unas semanas?

-El chico que su novio lo maltrataba?

-Si ese.

-Que paso con el?- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Bueno…Finn logro que expulsaran al chico del colegio. Pero el problema es que es como si solo hubiera resuelto una pequeña parte del problema.

-Por que? que ocurre?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Su padrastro también lo golpea.- dijo temiendo la reacción de su padre.

-Quuuueeee!- Burt se levanto indignado del sofá. –A que te refieres con eso?

-A que le pega, le deja moretones horribles. Es que su madre es alcohólica. –dijo bajito. No se imaginaba esa situación.

-Dios! Y que? Finn piensa dejarlo que se vaya a esa casa de locos de nuevo?

-La casa de Finn es pequeña. Y no….

-Bien pues que se venga a vivir aquí. –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Kurt solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-D-de V-ver-dad?- pregunto temiendo que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

-Claro que si! Llámalo ahora mismo!

-Claro…

Kurt llamo a Finn y le notifico de la buena noticia. Este casi grita de emoción. Le dijo que le llamaría mas tarde para que pasara buscando a David. Acordaron que lo pasaría buscando por el mall.

A eso de las siete, Kurt ya estaba súper arreglado, llevaba un atuendo muy lindo, algo sencillo y casi normal si no fuera por la bufanda de color morado. Llevaba un chaleco blanco con sus pantalones blancos pegados.

Llego al mall, rápido y antes de bajarse de la camioneta ultimo modelo, se reviso en el espejo. Solo con Finn había intentado los juegos de seducción, nunca lo había intentado con otra persona, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

Cuando llego a la entrada pudo ver la alta y fuerte figura de Finn. Este le saludo con la mano. David estaba a su lado con dos grandes bolsos a los lados. Tenia una mirada calmada, como si después de tanto tiempo pudiera tener paz de verdad.

Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaban.

-Finn!..David.

-Hola..-saludo moviendo la cabeza.

-Kurt! Gracias! Mi madre esta muy agradecida con tu padre. Dice que si no le molesta quería invitarlo a cenar. – dijo como si hubiese esperado mucho para decirlo.

-Jajaja por supuesto! .-Dijo asintiendo cortésmente. David le dio un codazo a Finn.

-Bueno…Kurt como ya sabes el es David y David el es Kurt. –Ambos se rieron y se dieron la mano, Kurt sonrojándose ligeramente. – Bueno vamos te llevare a la camioneta de Kurt.

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – le pregunto Kurt a Finn mientras el y David tomaban las maletas del suelo.

-No, voy a salir con Puck mas tarde. David levanto la ceja ante la extraña respuesta.

-Ok. Mmmm David dormirás en mi cuarto, por ahora puedes elegir entre dormir en mi sofá o en mi cama…-dijo bajito. David soltó una risita. Y Finn solo sonrió.

-En tu cama? Contigo?- dijo burlonamente.

-Claro que conmigo.- dijo tratando de evitar sonrojarse. Finn solo abrió los ojos grandes.

-Me parece bien. Reglas de la casa.?- dijo todavía sonriendo.

-Claro, ehhh…nada de basura o de ropa sucia regada. Nada de música fuerte cuando papa este en la casa. Debes ayudar en el taller.

-taller?

-Sip, el taller de mi padre. Es grande y nos mantenemos bien los dos, pero papa dijo que tenias que ayudar.

-No tengo problema con eso. Aunque me tendrás que enseñar.

-Por supuesto! Mmmm debes obedecer a papa y no levantarle la voz. Papa es muy comprensivo.

-Así que te tiene agarrado de las bolas?- le dijo David, Kurt lo miro indignado.

-Mi padre es una buena persona. Me da las libertades que quiero si me las se ganar.

-Cualquiera me suena como un buen papa si lo comparo con el mío- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Cunado llegaron a la camioneta montaron las maletas y se despidieron de Finn. En el camino a casa Kurt tenia puesta música de Orlando di Lasso en el reproductor. David intento mantener la boca cerrada. Pero no pudo.

-Puedes cambiarla?

-No. – y así se acabo la conversación.

Llegaron a la casa rápido y bajaron las maletas, eran casi las ocho. Burt había salido esa noche a cenar con unos amigos y llegaría tarde.

-Papa no esta así que tenemos la casa vacía ahora mismo.

-No esta?

-No, se fue a cenar con unos amigos. Vamos te mostrare la habitación.

Entraron en el cuarto y David se sorprendió, el sitio era grande, mucho mas grande que su habitación, y la cama parecía de reyes. Kurt le dio unos minutos y luego no pudo resistir.

-Te gusta?

-Si…es grande- dijo haciendo una el gesto con las manos.

-Jajaja si bueno.

-Como fue que redecoraste esto aquí? Para que quedara así de…elegante?

-Te parece?.

-Si, bastante.

Kurt le dijo que podía usar un armario que tenia casi vacio. Desempacaron, luego Kurt le dijo que debían cocinar.

-Eres muy bueno en esto no?- dijo David parándose detrás de el mientras este cortaba las verduras. Kurt se sonrojo.

-Tuve mucha práctica.

-Y…tu padre se divorcio?- Kurt se tenso. David lo noto.- No tienes que dec..

-Murió.

-Oh…

-Si, quieres algo en especial?

-Especial como que?- le pregunto acercándose hasta casi quedar pegado a Kurt. Poniéndolo nervioso.

-Como de.. Comida?

-Jajajaja! Creo que quiero lo que sea que tengas en mente. Aunque me gustaría que me hicieras algo especial…

-Si?

-Si.-David puso las manos en la cintura delgada de Kurt. David no tenia ni idea por que se sentía así con ese chiquillo. No había pasado ni un día desde que había terminado con Pierre y ya sentía como que tenia el control total de su vida de nuevo. Aunque estaba un poco cansado por todas las vueltas que había dado su vida ese día. Debía ser ese fuerte perfume que usaba Kurt que lo estaba volviendo loco.- Algo muy especial.- le dijo suavemente al oído.

Kurt se estremeció completamente. De repente escucharon la puerta y David se separo de el. Burt entro en la cocina con una bolsa de pollo frito.

-Así que este es el chico?

-Papa! Trajiste comida! Y yo esforzándome aquí. Es pollo frito….-hizo una mueca recordando todas las grasas que tenia.

-Buenas noches señor…soy David- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Burt se la estrecho.

-Bueno eres educado y eso es bueno. Termina de cocinar y comamos.

Después de cenar y que vieran o intentaran ver un partido de football. Burt se retiro a dormir y los chicos también.

-De que lado acostumbras a dormir.?- le pregunto David desde el cuarto a Kurt que estaba en el baño.

-A la izquierda.- le respondió saliendo y montándose en la cama de una vez. David apago la luz y se acostó. Ya en la cama Kurt estaba nervioso, cuando sintió que David se le acerca contuvo la respiración.

-No tienes por que ponerte nervioso. Solo tengo frio.- le dijo pasando el brazo por la cintura de Kurt y apretándolo contra si.

-O..ok.

-Hueles bastante bien.- le dijo mientras olisqueaba detrás de su oreja.

-Gra..cias

-Eres hermoso- Kurt no podía estar mas rojo en su vida, se supone que era el el que iba a seducir a David y resulta que el era el seducido, no le quedaba mas que dejarse. Giro la cabeza para quedar de frente al rostro de David y le dio un beso tentativo en los labios. David le puso su mano en la cara y comenzó a besarlo suavemente sobre los labios. Kurt gimió suavemente cuando David le mordió el labio y abrió la boca para recibir un beso mas profundo.

Continuaron besándose por un rato mas, hasta que David metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kurt para luego sacársela por la cabeza y comenzar a besarle el cuello. Kurt gemía bajito mientras sentía las caricias de las manos de David por su pecho.

David metió las manos debajo del pantalón de Kurt y lo acaricio sobre el bóxer ocasionando que Kurt ahogara un chillido en su boca.

-David!- dijo separándose de el y sacando su mano del bóxer.

-Que ocurre?- le pregunto David dándose cuenta que de verdad había asustado a Kurt.

-Yo..bueno..soy virgen.- esto ocasiono una risita en David.

-Lo se, es fácil notarlo.- Kurt hizo un puchero. – Quieres que lo dejemos asi?

-Nooo.-dijo Kurt recostándose de el haciéndose un puchero.

-Eres tierno y provocativo…como puedes ser esas dos cosas a la vez?- le dijo volviendo acariciar a Kurt. Pronto comenzaron los besos otra vez hasta que ambos estaban desnudos acariciándose.

Kurt acaricio el pecho de David y este lo hizo recostarse en la cama. David le acaricio los pezones con la lengua mientras le sujetaba la cadera con las manos. Comenzó a descender por su cuerpo dejando un rastro caliente en la rosada piel.

Cuando llego a su miembro lo beso en la base, para luego recorrer con la lengua toda su extensión hasta la cabeza. Lamio la ranura enfebrecidamente hasta que arranco un fuerte gemido de Kurt quien intentaba taparse la boca con las manos. Mordisqueo un poco la punta antes de meterse la cabeza en la boca. Ahueco las mejillas y succiono fuertemente ocasionado que a Kurt se le saltaran las lagrimas de placer.

Comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlo de su boca para luego chupar de nuevo la punta, lo saco de su boca haciendo un obsceno sonido al hacerlo y comenzó a descender entre besos y lametones al miembro de Kurt. Cuando llego a sus rosados testículos los chupo suavemente y luego mas fuerte. Kurt ya no se sujetaba la boca con las manos, ahora le sujetaba la cabeza agarrándose de su corto cabello con tanta fuerza que dolía.

-Es…mmm…demasiado

-Aun falta lo mejor.- le dijo mientras le levantaba las piernas y le hacia sujetárselas. Lo beso en los labios para luego darle una lamida tentativa a su pene y enterrar su cara entre sus testículos para pasar la lengua pon la entrada.

-David..-dijo con voz ahogada Kurt. Mientras David comenzaba a acariciar mas fuertemente con la lengua su entrada para luego comenzar a intentar meter su lengua. –Basta! Detente por favor.

-Demasiado?

-Si..-respondió en un suspiro.

-Quieres que continúe.

-Si paras ahora soy capaz de ponerme a llorar.- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ohhh pensé que era eso lo que estabas haciendo mientras te lamia aquí- le dijo dándole un apretón a su pene que hizo gimotear a Kurt como nena.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo…lamerte.- David le sonrió y se recostó en la cama mientras Kurt comenzaba a lamerle el cuello, fue bajando por su pecho recordando los golpes que David tenia y recordando que debía ser cuidadoso. Cuando llego al miembro de David trago saliva, lo tomo entre sus dos manos y se metió la cabeza en la boca, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo a David quien se sorprendió por la acción.

Kurt noto el sabor salado en su boca y aunque se sintió raro siguió chupando, probando a metérselo mas profundo en la boca y succionando fuerte para sacarlo de su boca.

-Ya! No quiero venirme antes de hacerlo contigo Kurt.- Kurt se sonrojo con el pene de David todavía en su boca. Le dio una ultima lamida y subió para besarse con David mientras este le metía un dedo tentativamente.

-Despacio…

-Shhh…esta bien..- Metió un segundo dedo cuando noto que Kurt se relajaba y luego un tercero. Kurt se aferraba a sus hombros y gemía contra su cuello, aun sobre el.

Cuando noto que estaba listo saco los dedos.-Estas listo?

-Creo que si…

-Sabes que no quiero forzarte verdad?

-Estoy listo David.

Kurt le dio un beso antes de tomar el miembro de David y comenzar a penetrarse así mismo. Apoyo las manos en el pecho y se introdujo lentamente. Cuando su trasero choco con la cadera de David, Kurt temblaba todo. David le pasaba las manos por los costados acariciándolo de arriba abajo calmándolo.

Kurt jadeo cuando sintió a David dentro, este lo sujeto fuerte de las caderas y lo levanto para luego dejarlo caer sobre el.

-Dios….

David siguió repitiendo el proceso mientras Kurt comenzaba a moverse por su cuenta subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Kurt se inclino para besarlo mientras David apoyaba los talones en la cama para impulsarse dentro de esa estrecha y ahora desvirgada cavidad. Kurt volvió a aferrarse a los hombros de David cuando sintió que iba a correrse de un momento a otro.

David sujeto las finas caderas de Kurt con una mano mientras que la otra la utilizo para masturbar a Kurt, le bastaron solo dos jaladas para venirse sobre el blanco pecho de David. Quien acelero el ritmo metiéndose mas profundo todavía en el, sacando de Kurt mas gemidos y jadeos. Se corrió fuertemente aun dentro de Kurt.

El moreno cayó aun lado de la cama respirando fuertemente.

-Fue increíble…-dijo David arrimando a Kurt hacia su pecho.

.Si…y sin condón…

-Diablos!-David se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de la mano. – Lo siento Kurt.

-Tienes algo?

-Que? No! Estoy limpio…pero eso no justifica que no lo hayamos usado.

-Bueno de todas maneras no tengo condones.

-Jajaja un chico que no tiene condones!

-Cállate! Nunca he usado uno.

-Eres tan lindo.

-David…

-Si?

-Me gustas…

-Tu también Kurt.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados. David pensando que al fin su vida estaba arreglada.

Pasaron dos semanas, David ya se había adaptado a su nueva vida en la casa de los Hummel. Y había mejorado considerablemente sus notas en el colegio. Pero la mayoría de su tiempo libre la pasaba con Kurt. Ayudándolo con sus canciones, besándolo, estudiando, teniendo sexo a escondidas por todas parte de la casa, ayudándolo en el taller. Burt ya sabia que los chicos estaban saliendo, en realidad lo noto el primer día. De hecho al día siguiente de la llegada de David se había comprado unas orejeras para dormir y una caja de condones para Kurt, la que este había recibido todo rojo de la vergüenza.

Estaban cenando esa noche cuando el timbre sonó. Kurt se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta intento cerrarla de nuevo pero los brazos de Pierre sujetándola se lo impidieron.

-Donde tienes escondido al marica?- le pregunto de mal modo

-Márchate Pierre! David no quiere verte.- le respondió todavía intentando cerrar la puerta.

-Así! DAVID TU MARICA COBARDE VEN AQ…!

-HEY!- Burt apareció por el pasillo. Con esa mirada amenazante que pocas veces Kurt había visto. Dejo de sujetar la puerta y que su padre pasara delante de el.- Asi que tu eres el imbécil que golpeo a David no?

-Ja! Así que vino llorando aquí por unos cuantos golpes el mari…-Burt lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas niño. No soy muy tolerante con los idiotas como tu y eso que tengo mucha paciencia. Aunque no entiendo como es que puedes tratar aun chico que ha sufrido tanto como David de esa forma. Que te ha hecho ser así?. Acaso tus padres te golpean también?- Pierre desvió la mirada. Parecía dolido. Burt lo soltó.-Creo que deberías irte.

Burt cerro la puerta tras de el y miro a David y Kurt que se encontraban allí.

-Vamos a seguir cenando y luego veamos una de esas películas que te gustan Kurt.- dijo tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

Pierre camino por la oscura calle con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y el intentaba contenerlas. Tomo el autobús que pasaba por allí y se sento al fondo. Tenia frio, no solo en su cuerpo si no también en su corazón. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas romper a David, convertirlo en algo más miserable que el, mas inútil. Pero aun asi este había salido adelante, saliendo con ese marica de Hummel.

Y el se había quedado solo…de nuevo…como cuando su padre se fue de casa con el tan solo 12 años y su madre se suicido mas tarde, atiborrándose de pastillas.

Las lagrimas salían sin control y el ya no hacia nada por retenerlas. Solo le quedaba llegar a su solitaria casa como todos los días y ahogarse mas en su miseria.

Ya en la habitación de Kurt, David estaba acostado dándole la espalda a un Kurt muy despierto.

-Estas preocupado por el?- le pregunto afincándose en sus hombros y hablándole al oído.

-No exactamente. Solo estoy pensando en que verdaderamente nuca lo ame. Y aun asi me engañaba a mi….-David no pudo continuar por que su voz se rompió comenzando a llorar. Se giro hacia Kurt y se refugio en su pecho.

-Pues yo si te amo.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Estoy hizo que David sonriera.

-Yo también creo que puedo amarte…

-Hey!- le reclamo empujándolo suavemente. Aunque sabia que hace tiempo que los moretones habían desaparecido

-Jajaja- lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso suave en la frente.- Yo también Kurt, Yo también.

THE FIN


End file.
